fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlo Romano
Carlo Romano is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. He is the male worker in Papa's Scooperia. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Portallini Occupation: Mandolin Player Loves: Italian Sausage Hates: Coffee Carlo grew up in the town of Portallini with his older sister Bruna and the rest of the Romano family. Even at a young age, Carlo was a natural at playing the Mandolin. Although he can now play a variety of stringed instruments, he still prefers the soft tremolo of an old Mandolin. Carlo is always eager to help aspiring musicians and even taught Marty his first chords. Appearances Carlo has fair skin and dark brown brunette hair with long front bangs. He wears red pants with olive green suspenders and pale yellow hooks and buttons, white t-shirt with white buttons and green trim, a crimson red bowtie, and brown shoes with green laces. Clean-Up Carlo's clothing and hair got redesigned. Styles Style B Carlo wears a bright red suit with white buttons over his white shirt. He also wears an olive green bowtie and a pair of black pants. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Sausages (Right) *6 Mushrooms (Left) *4 Peppers (Bottom Right) *30 minutes (1/2 a meter) *8 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Cheese *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Cheese *Lettuce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Steak *Pinto Beans *Guacamole *Brown Rice *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Creameo Bits *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Sprinkles *Tropical Charms *Creameo, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Pecan Pancake *2 Butters *Pecan Pancake *2 Butters *Pecan Pancake *Cinnamon *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Lettuce *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Pickle *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Parmesan Shrimps (all) *4 Green Peppers (left) *2 Celeries (left) *6 Red Peppers (right) *Ranch Dip *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Pumpernickel Bun *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dr. Cherry **Small Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry Holiday (Christmas) *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes **Shaved Coconut **Tree Cookie, Cherry, Tree Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes **Shaved Coconut **3 Candy Presents Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Creameo Bits *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Coconut Shavings *Tropical Charms *Creameo, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Penne *Beefy Bolognese *Grated Mozzarella *4 Sausages *5 Onions *Cheesy Bread Holiday (New Year) *Regular Penne *Midnight Marsala *Grated Mozzarella *4 Sausages *5 Onions *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Cherry Cordials *Strawberry Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Hazelnut Swizzle, Creameo, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Long John with Boston Cream **Strawberry Icing **Crushed Peanuts *Chocolate French Cruller **Cinnamon Sugar **Creameo Bits *Regular Ring Donut with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits Holiday (New Year) *Red Velvet Long John with Boston Cream **Strawberry Icing **Crushed Peanuts *Chocolate French Cruller **Midnight Powder **Creameo Bits *Regular Infinity Loop with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Creameo Drizzle **Countdown Crunch Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Parmesan Shrimp *4 Green Peppers (left) *2 Celeries (left) *6 Red Peppers (right) *Ranch Dip *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Ground Beef (left) *8 Green Peppers (all) *4 Capicola (right) *3 Mushrooms (bottom left) *Well-Done Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Rosemary Foccacia with Aged Gouda *Regular Grill *Sliced Salami *Sliced Ham *Tomato *Ranch *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Cheddar Topping **Ranch Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Rosemary Foccacia with Ricotta Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Salami *Sliced Ham *Tomato *Ranch *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Cheddar Topping **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner B *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Chocolate Strawberry **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner B *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Chocolate Strawberry, Cherry, Chocolate Strawberry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *Cherry Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Chocolate Mousse (Outer Ring) *Shaved Chocolate (Outer Ring) *12 Raspberries (Outer Ring) Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Creameo Crust *Cherry Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Heart Crust *Chocolate Mousse (Outer Ring) *Shaved Chocolate (Outer Ring) *12 Raspberries (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Bread with Steak *Tomatoes *Guacamole *Brown Rice *Sour Cream *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Guacamole Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Garlic and Olive Oil Piada with Steak *Feta Cheese *Tomatoes *Guacamole *Brown Rice *Tzatziki Sauce *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Guacamole Papa's Sushiria *Nori with White Rice *Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Unagi *Sayori *Tonkatsu Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Strawberry Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Akai Soy Paper with White Rice *Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Hokkigai **Strawberry Slices *Sayori *Pomegranate *Tonkatsu Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Raspberry Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Bread with Steak *Tomatoes *Guacamole *Brown Rice *Sour Cream *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Guacamole Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Sundried Tomato Soft Taco with Steak *Tomatoes *Guacamole *Red Rice *Nogada Sauce *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Guacamole Papa's Pancakeria HD *3 Pecan Pancakes *Cinnamon *4 Butters *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Valentine's Day) *3 Pecan Pancakes *Cinnamon *4 Candy Hearts *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Provolone Cheese *4 Capicolas (right) *3 Mushrooms (bottom left) *8 Green Peppers *4 Ground Beefs (left) *Well-Done Bake *6 Slices Holiday (Christmas) *Traditional Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Provolone Cheese *4 Geese (right) *3 Mushrooms (bottom left) *8 Green Peppers *4 Ground Beefs (left) *Well-Done Bake *6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Italian Sausage on a Pretzel Bun *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dr. Cherry **Medium Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Italian Sausage on a Beetbread Bun *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Sundried Tomatoes *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Razzle Dazzle **Medium Cherry Cordial Corn Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 26 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 10 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 28 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 33 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 25 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 25 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 28 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 46 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 27 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 4 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 57 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 50 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 22 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 30 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 37 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 47 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 23 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 5 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 12 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 42 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 14 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 55 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 55 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Strawberry Drizzle. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Penne. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Hazelnut Swizzle. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Red Velvet Cake. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Sliced Salami. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Creameo Crust. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Feta Cheese. *In Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Red Rice. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Creamy Garlic Sauce. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Sun Dried Tomatoes. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned more votes than Kingsley, Alberto, and Marty winning the Pepperoni Division with Cecilia. He then lost to Cooper in the semi-finals. *2014: He earned more votes than Hugo and Timm winning the Mango division along with Scooter. He then lost to Tony in the semi-finals. *2015: He earned more votes than Iggy and Johnny winning the Wild Onion Division with Julep. He then lost to Rudy in the semi-finals. *2016: He earned more votes than Brody and Robby winning the Kiwi Division with Tohru. He then lost to Matt in the semi-finals. *2017: He earned more votes than Greg and Robby winning the Honeydew Division with Koilee. He then earned more votes than Hacky Zak in the semi-finals and Wylan B in the Grand Finals winning the tournament with Koilee. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Carlo is the first Romano to appear in the Papa Louie game series. **However, he is the last Romano to have a Flipdeck. *He is the first customer to order two bottom buns in Papa's Burgeria. *He is the only Romano not to order Coffee in Papa's Pancakeria/HD since he hates it. *His topping combination is the same as Papa Louie's in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *He is the first customer to win five division titles in the Papa's Next Chefs tournament. *He also prefers Italian Sausage like his fellow Romano family members. *He is the first Romano to win a Papa's Next Chefs tournament. *He is the only member of the Romano Family Quartet to favor Portallini Feast in Papa's Cheeseria. Order Tickets Carlo Pizza.png|Carlo's Pizzeria order Carlo Burger.png|Carlo's Burgeria order carlomia.png|Carlo's Taco Mia! order Carlo fr.jpg|Carlo's Freezeria order Carlo Romano's Pancakeria Order.png|Carlo's Pancakeria order Carlo burger.png|Carlo's Burgeria HD order Carlo Wingeria.png|Carlo's Wingeria order cARLO Hot.png|Carlo's Hot Doggeria order carloromanoburgeriatogo.jpg|Carlo's Burgeria To Go! order Carlo's Cupcakeria order during Christmas.png|Carlo's Cupcakeria order during Christmas Carlo cup.png|Carlo's Cupcakeria regular order Carlo HD.png|Carlo's Freezeria HD order Carlo New Year.png|Carlo's Pastaria order during New Year Carlo beef.png|Carlo's Pastaria regular order Carlo's Freezeria To Go! order.png|Carlo's Freezeria To Go! order Carlo Wish.png|Carlo's Donuteria order during New Year Papa's Donuteria Carlo Romano (Regular).png|Carlo's Donuteria regular order Carlo Wing.png|Carlo's Wingeria HD order Carlo PTG.png|Carlo's Pizzeria To Go! order Carlo Romano's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast.png|Carlo's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast Carlo Romano's Cheeseria Order.png|Carlo's Cheeseria regular order Carlo Valentine.png|Carlo's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Carlo Romano (Regular).png|Carlo's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Carlo - Cupcakeria HD - Holiday.png|Carlo's Cupcakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Carlo CHD.png|Carlo's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-04-07 at 11.31.26 AM.png|Carlo's Bakeria order during Valentine's Day Carlo Bakeria.png|Carlo's Bakeria regular order carlotmfh.png|Carlo's Taco Mia HD order during Portallini Feast carlotmh.png|Carlo's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Carlo Romano (Regular).png|Carlo's Sushiria regular order Carlosushih.PNG|Carlo's Sushiria order during Valentine's Day Taco Mia To Go! Carlo Romano (Holiday).png|Carlo's Taco Mia To Go! order during Valentine's Day Taco Mia To Go! Carlo Romano (Regular).png|Carlo's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Carlo Romano (Holiday).png|Carlo's Pancakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Pancakeria HD Carlo Romano (Regular).png|Carlo's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG_1184.JPG|Carlo's Pizzeria HD order durig Christmas IMG_1183.JPG|Carlo's Pizzeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Carlo Romano (Holiday).png|Carlo's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Gallery 32.jpg 39c325906c3a6dd7b9252e713194f44952d2631f.jpg 845345-carloromano4534.PNG Afhgrthrturtur6t874b n.png Carlo Romano 2nd.png Carloromanoperfectorder.jpg Division winners2.jpg Grumpy romano.png Romano poster.jpg The Romano Family.png Penny and Carlo.JPG|Penny and Carlo together sharing cupcakes in the dining room Waving Romanos.png Carlo and his cousin Gino.JPG|Carlo next to his cousin Gino in line Mad carlo.png|Angry Carlo in Pancakeria. St. Valentine's day roses.png|Carlo Romano with a rose division finals.jpg|Carlo is in the top 12 of Papa's Next Chefs 2011 brackets Angry Carlo.jpg|Oh well, Carlo, look what this mad man did a freaked joke. Lobby.PNG Poor Carlo.png Gino, Carlo, Edoardo.png Perfect Cupcakes for Carlo.png Perfect Cupcakes for Carlo 2.png Perfect Cupcakes for Carlo 3.png carlo and gino.PNG|Carlo Romano and Gino Romano at Little Edorado's and Olga's wedding. (Pastaria) Carlo's Icon Before Star Customer.png Perfect Pasta for Carlo.png Awards mango1.jpg|Carlo and Scooter won the Mango Division (Papa's Next Chefs 2014) Papa's Pastaria - Carlo Romano celebrating New Year's.png carlo and edoardo.png|Carlo at the Donuteria with his father Perfecto para Carlo y Trishna.png|Perfect for the Hakuto Division (Round 1) winners! Gino y Carlo.png|Carlo and Gino Alitas perfectas para Carlo Romano.png|Perfect in Wingeria Rosquillas perfectas para Carlo.png Perfect Pasta for Carlo on New Year's.png|"I'm the final gold customer and the pasta is perfect on my favorite holiday!" Perfecto Para Carlo Romano.png Rosquillas perfectas para Carlo Romano.png Carlo y Olga.png|Carlo with his stepmother Carlo y Bruna.png|Carlo and his sister Bruna Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.12.01.png death.JPG Carlo Romano perfect.png|Carlo Romano and Ember like their perfect donuts! Carloperfect.png|Carlo Romano likes his perfect wings! Carlo perfect.png|Carlo's perfect New Year's donuts! Romano Family 2.jpg Cupcakeria Romanos 1.png The romanos on there bus.png Poor Carlo 2.png|All you did was give me raw pancakes and give me wrong drink!!! Awards wildonion.jpg Carlo Romano Freezeria Perfect.png|Carlo has a perfect sundae! Most Like This Couple.png|Carlo and Clover! Adesivo-Catchup-8-x-521.jpg Waiting customers.png|Carlo in line with the women (with Marty and Xolo) carlo 1 perfect 1 try.png|This is the First Ever Time I served Carlo, and without trying, I got a perfect order Carlo Romano Cheeseria Perfect.png|Perfect sandwich for Carlo! Screenshot 2015-07-05-09-21-29.png|GLITCH: Carlo is not appearing on the screen Carlo Romano Perfecto Bakeria.png|Perfect pie for Carlo! Awards kiwi.jpg Bandicam 2016-11-13 16-50-09-551.jpg|Carlo Smiles, Gino recieves perfect Derby Pie Carlo perfect wings.png|Carlo Romano is happy twice for his perfect wings 3 Dancing.png|Carlo dancing with Mandi and Rudy CarloandJohny.PNG|Carlo dances while Johnny drinks coffee CarloVSPenny 2.PNG|Carlo and Penny play Steak and Jake. Penny: Darn it! Carlo: I'm winning! Carloandjanana.PNG|Carlo drinks punch while Janana dances Screen Shot 2017-04-23 at 9.31.22 AM-0.png|A perfect Shoofly Pie for Carlo and Georgito! PNC2017 Final Results!!.png|PNC2017 Results feat. Squid Sisters PNC17 showdown.gif|Carlo in Grand Finals Pic! PNC17 Winners.gif|Carlo & Koilee win! Happy_Peggy_and_Angry_Carlo.png|Carlo is not happy with Peggy's pie. 20430072_1878595552459131_3483515480405952285_n.jpg|Carlo holding something 23191998_1926093817709304_1755215342_o.jpg|at Papa's Pancakeria HD lobby/order station 19832475_1865631480422205_1872383061_n.jpg|Clover and Carlo at dining table bandicam 2017-12-16 10-19-37-963.jpg|at Bakeria bandicam 2017-12-14 11-14-15-659.jpg|Almost Perfect RedRose.PNG|With Red Rose waitwhat..PNG|His order with Vented Crust LoveCarlo.PNG|Carlo and his dad bandicam 2017-12-28 09-35-34-614.jpg|P.S: I burn the rice but still get 100% :Y 1508995854856.jpg|Chewing gum Scooperia Chefs.jpg|Carlo and his(future) co-worker, Koilee Scooperia Uniforms.jpg|Carlo and Koilee wearing their uniforms! IMG 5232.JPG|Papa's Scooperia IMG 5234.JPG|Carlo Romano and Hank IMG 5236.JPG|Perfect score from Quinn in Papa's Scooperia IMG 5242.JPG IMG_5241.JPG IMG 5247.JPG IMG 5248.JPG IMG_5249.JPG 37853963 2094838760834808 4756992291128737792 n.jpg Carlo in Koilee's outfit.jpg|Wearing Koilee's outfit IMG 5266.JPG IMG_5267.JPG IMG_5268.JPG IMG 5275.JPG IMG_5272.JPG IMG 5276.JPG Fan Art art004b Magicmusic.jpg|By magicmusic Fanart of Carlo by NoIdea.jpg|By NoIdea wLYx2Sh.png|Made via Recolor.me Hella 01.jpg romanosibs DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna rfhkj.png|By Ruslan Uskov _art_trade__carlo_romano_by_frakow49-db0b14i.jpg|By FraKow49 22251335 1912846239034062 647291167 o.jpg|Sweet young Siblings by Diastri 24282516_1942172739434745_520352799_n.jpg|Carlo and Bruna sketch_by_diastrivelvet-dbwrv2y.jpg|Sketch of Carlo with female ver (style b) carlo_by_diastrivelvet-dbxqhx1.jpg|Carlo by Diddu IMG_8944.jpg|Kinda not really redesign "eye" Carlo Chibi.jpg|Another one ( the first one is Clover's) >:3 CloverApprove :D.jpg|By Diddu Ice cream by diastrivelvet-dc1j1lw.jpg|By Diddu DbmTVoFV4AEhzvH.jpg|by Diddu flipline_s__carlo_romano_by_diastrivelvet-dcibq7p.jpg|By DidduVelvet IMG 5270.JPG es:Carlo Romano no:Carlo Romano Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Romano Family Quartet Category:Characters Category:Worker Category:C Characters